The Story of the Phoenix Knight Guild
by FourTiredEyes
Summary: Follow the inhabitants of a guild like any other as they deal with quests, relationships and evil villains. The two dragon slayers of the guild hate each others guts...or do they? A terrible evil lurks in the shadows, waiting for the time to strike. Times like this are a norm for the ever vigilant Phoenix Knight guild! Please R&R, it would mean a lot!:D Written by Cameron
1. Chapter 1: An Introduction of Sorts

"Oh my God Liliana you are such a bitch!" nineteen year-old Mortis Finnegan screamed at the blonde-haired girl, his head in his hands.

"Who do you think you're talking to you little bastard?!" Liliana retorted back, "You've got no right! I haven't done anything to you!"

"Oh yeah?" Mortis raised a fist in her direction, "Then why is it that my beer has a tree sprouting out of it!?" He held up the glass, a large plant jutting out the rim.

"Well I just did that as revenge for you peeking at me in the shower!" she crossed her arms and turned her nose up at the boy, a slight redness on her cheeks.

"I already told you! Our apartment had no water and I needed some because I was hungry!" his teeth grated together violently, "And I covered my eyes before I went in!"

"Baron Drakvor, sir! Master and Liliana are at it again!" Totoko came rushing towards the leader of the Phoenix Knight guild with sweat running from his furry brow, "You have to stop them!"

The tall, armour-clad man looked down at the Exceed and laughed, "It's alright my boy, they're just having a bit of fun that's all", he smiled cheerfully, "And as long as they don't start using their powers we'll be fine…"

"Water dragon…roar!"

"Forest dragon…roar!"

The Baron's face fell as he heard the two dragon slayers chant, "Hey you two!" They both stopped dead in their tracks at the sound of their master's voice "If you're gonna fight, take it outside!"

"Yes master!" they said in unison before bolting out the door.

Drakvor sighed deeply as he watched them run out the guild hall "I hate how their arguments always end in violence… Okay everyone place your bets! It's another Mortis versus Liliana battle so watch from a distance!" His words were met with massive uproar from the members of the guild, who began shouting out their bets to the Baron. One person merely sighed and sat still at the bar, quietly sipping at her glass of water.

"Why so glum Siana?" a tall, broad-shouldered man took the seat next to her, "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, hi Justice" she curtly addressed the fellow S-Class mage, her light blue hair bobbing as she nodded at him, "I just found this in the mail" She held up an opened letter with a strange seal on it, "A guild from faraway has asked us to join in celebration with them."

"What kind of celebration?" Justice raised an eyebrow towards the depressed woman.

"A banquet, series of battles and a ball to commemorate our guild's 20th anniversary" she smiled slightly at the thought, "We would stay in their city for an undetermined period of time and all our guild members are invited"

"That's nice of them" Justice grinned as Siana handed him the envelope, "Why are you so sad then?"

"Because they didn't write their address…" she looked down hopelessly at the oak bar, "It could be any guild in Fiore for all we know…"

Justice smiled warmly as he looked the letter over, "I think with a seal like this, there's only one guild it could be…" He promptly ran outside to where his colleagues were cheering on the fight between Mortis and Liliana, "Hey everyone! Stop fighting!" all eyes turned to the man as he held the seal high in the air, "Fairy Tail's invited us to a party!"


	2. Chapter 2: Another Introduction of Sorts

Cameron: _Due to getting a positive review and a lot of views for the first chapter, I've decided to release the second one early! Enjoy!_

"So all I do is walk in on her in the shower and she attacks me!" Mortis slammed his fist onto the coffee table which made his best friend; Reave, look up from his magazine for a second before carrying on, "I didn't even look!" Reave nodded slowly before licking his finger and turning the page, allowing his friend to continue "I mean it's not like I wanted to see her like that…" Mortis rubbed his hand, which was now aching from hitting the solid oak table, "I mean I might have peeked a little…but that doesn't mean anything! All guys have their urges right?"

Reave finally spoke up, still not tearing his eyes from the page "You have no idea man…" Mortis looked quizzically at his friend before getting up and looking over his shoulder.

"A-Ha!" the water dragon slayer grinned and plucked the issue of _Sorcerer Weekly_ from Reave's hands, "I knew it! You're not even listening to me! You're just ogling that bimbo from the centrefold again…"

"Her name is Mirajane!" he shouted, reaching for the magazine, "You don't know anything about her!" Reave tore the magazine from his best friend's hands, a deep red overcoming his face, "She's not just attractive…I've heard she's also smart and kind, and she's one of Fairy Tail's most powerful mages!"

Mortis pondered on his words for a moment, "If those things are true…" he said; stroking his chin, "Then there's _absolutely _no way she'd date you"

Liliana watched as Mortis and Reave brawled about ten metres from where she was sitting, shouting things like "You take that back!" and "I'm gonna friggin' kill you I swear to God!" as the other guild members cheered them on. She quietly sipped her herbal tea, instantly rejuvenating her due to her dragon slayer powers, as a small boy sat down beside her and placed his drink on the table.

"Lili-san?" the child said, tugging at her arm to get her attention, "I have a message for you"

Liliana smiled politely at her small apprentice while taking another sip of tea, "Okay Lyndon, what is it?"

"When will you admit you love Mort-kun?" he asked inquisitively, his eyes shining brightly.

Liliana did an instant spit-take and showered the sofa opposite hers in herbal tea, unfortunately drenching a mage who happened to be sitting there, "Oh my God Devlin I'm so sorry!" she tried to speak, completely flustered at Lyndon's question.

Devlin spread out his arms so that the liquid dripped all over the couch he was sitting on, his face; dark with rising anger, "This shirt…cost me…600 hundred jewel!" he stood and flipped the table with rage, a sphere of black magical energy had engulfed his hand, "I'll kill you!" He launched the ball of dark power straight at Liliana, giving her a precious second to duck out the way. Unfortunately, that meant it instead hit a woman in a cowgirl outfit who happened to be walking by, "Oh shi- Darcy I am so …" he was stopped mid-sentence by a cow ramming painfully into his side, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Ya'll shouldn'ta done that Devlin…" she stood and rolled up her sleeves with an evil glint in her eye, "Now old Darcy's pissed off!"

"Wet t-shirt contest please!" a voice called down from the upstairs which soon began to laugh uncontrollably. His laughter stopped suddenly when a chicken smacked him in the face out of nowhere, "What the hell!?"

"Telzo you no good varmint!" she called up to the man with a taunting tone, "Come down here and fight me like a man!" Telzo grinned wickedly as he looked down at the cowgirl. With an almighty shout the floor around him flew into the air, tearing off a large piece of the balcony like it was nothing, and proceeded to be launched at his fellow S-Class mage.

"Bring it on, ya buck-toothed bitch!" He snarled as the flying ledge narrowly missed Darcy's head, "Nobody materialises a chicken at my face and gets away with it!"

The massive piece of wood, as opposed to hitting its intended target, went on a collision course with another mage from S-Class who shouted as it came right for him, "Requip; demon's katana!". A flash of bright light shone from Justice, clearing to reveal a long, sharp blade in his hand that easily sliced the object in two. Justice's serious face turned to a wide grin, "S-Class free-for-all!" he shouted, with Darcy and Telzo agreeing loudly with him before charging at each other.

"Everyone stop, please" Siana's quiet voice could not be heard over the battle cries of her colleagues, "Stop it NOW!" a massive bolt of lightning fell from the ceiling, striking the mages down instantly with a large crack, "Thank you…now, Master has something to say"

Drakvor stepped forward to address his guild, his crimson armour clanking loudly as he moved. "I have some slightly disappointing news for you. It seems that we got the letter from Fairy Tail a little too early, and the celebration isn't for a while as yet" all the mages present let out a simultaneous groan which was met with a sigh from their master, "so as we wait, you should just carry on taking jobs to pass the time. That is all"

As the crowd of mages dispersed, a single, dark figure's leering eyes zoomed in on a girl with long, blonde hair. "It seems that their meeting with Fairy Tail has been postponed sir" he spoke quietly into his mouthpiece, "This has given us a window of opportunity"

"Be patient Zane" a muffled voice crackled from the speaker into his ear, "the project is almost complete"

"Yes sir" a slight look of annoyance ran across his face, "I will wait. Then shall I seize the girl?"

"Or the boy" a reply came soon after, "Haru needs only one dragon slayer to complete the process"

"Soon you'll be ours, flower girl" a smirk could almost be seen in the rafters of the Phoenix Knight Guild hall, "Then this world will see true power…"

Cameron: _Thanks for reading the second chapter! I'm sorry if it seems that I'm trying to put in too many characters too early, but I needed to introduce some of them before the storylines began :D See you next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3: A Lovely Train Ride

"Here's a good quest for us!" two people; one boy, one girl, said as they both grabbed a piece of paper from the request board, "Hey; I saw it first!" the Mace twins began squabbling over the poster in their hands until it dropped without being noticed. A tall, muscular man picked it up and smiled down at them "Break it up you two" he held his younger siblings by their heads until they stopped fidgeting, "this job says it needs four people at maximum; why not just split that between your teams? Try to work together for once?" Honour crossed her arms over her chest in a sign of reluctance, while Freedom simply groaned at the thought of splitting their reward with his sister's team, but they both nodded after Justice gave them a disapproving look.

"Devlin; you have to stay here and look after Lyndon for the next day or two" Liliana stated the darkness mage's instructions while he listened grumpily, his side still sore from the bull that had rammed into him earlier that day.

"Look after Nina well okay Reave? That means don't let her get her get killed or kill anyone else, got it?" Reave listened to Mortis' words intently, although his eyes darting back and forth at a book said otherwise.

"I can't believe I have to work with you" Liliana turned up her nose at an annoyed Mortis.

"We're the leaders of the two teams" Mortis put his hands in his pockets disgruntledly, "So we had to come. You think I enjoy this?"

Although Honour and Freedom spoke avidly to each other about their cooperative mission on the train leading to the destination, the two dragon slayers barely said a word, save for a quiet "could you move so I can sit there?" and an "are we there yet?"

"I'm hungry…" a female cat whined at her mistress, "call the waiter to get us something to eat…" she tugged at Liliana's sleeve, meowing louder to in order to cause a scene, "Pleeeaaaassse?"

"Ugh…fine" the forest dragon slayer sighed with defeat as people began to stare at them, "Waiter? Excuse me…" a young man dressed in a red bow tie and black waist coat stopped at their seats and nodded towards them, "What do you want Nani?"

"Let's see…" the exceed picked up the menu next to her and pondered over it, "I'll take a bowl of ramen, two trays of sushi, a hamburger, two pepperoni pizzas, six glasses of milk and…" she took a deep breath before finishing her order, "and the biggest fish you've got!"

Both Liliana and the waiter stared, gobsmacked at the cat, "She's got a big appetite…" Liliana tried to explain, "And yes, she is a talking cat"

The waiter smiled as sweat dropped from his forehead. Just as quietly as he had arrived, he quickly jogged away from the table and towards the kitchen. "You know you shouldn't cave in every time Nani wants something" Mortis finally spoke, surprising everyone that he was still awake, "if Totoko asked for that much food, I would have just said no"

Liliana pouted at Mortis; flustered "How I spend my money is no concern of yours" she looked down and stroked Nani's chin, awarding her a purr from the feline, "Why do you care how I live my life?"

Mortis blushed slightly, but it was covered by his hand instantly "I don't. Do what you want; see if I care"

Liliana was slightly offended at his words, and so became increasingly protective "If we want this mission to go well, then we have to treat each other with respect, otherwise there's just no point is there?"

Mortis didn't reply for a moment "fine" he said at last, "what is this mission about anyway?"

Liliana smiled at his change of tone, "a treasure hunter is paying us to use our abilities to help him find an ancient artefact in the desert called 'The Jewel of Ambition'"

"That sounds…" Mortis stopped mid-sentence, much to the confusion of Liliana, "Urk…Oh God…" she watched as Mortis turned green in the face and clenched his stomach with his hand, "Lili… It's starting…"

The dragon-slayer stared at him with a puzzled look, until she realised what was happening. "Oh crap…" she could already feel her stomach churning and her vision beginning to go hazy, "Ugh…"

"Oh no!" Totoko exclaimed, "Nani, open the window, quickly!" the two exceeds scrambled for the latches before pulling as hard as they could, just in time for the two wizards to thrust their heads out of the window and vomit violently.

"What's going on?" Freedom poked his head over the seat after hearing the unsettling groaning, "Are you guys okay?"

"Of course they're not you idiot!" his sister hit the back of his head after joining him; "they have real bad motion sickness! I'm surprised they made it this far without wrenching their guts out…"

"Eww…" Freedom groaned while sticking his tongue out, "You're making me want to be sick…"

Honour scowled at her brother, "Don't be such a baby" she shoved him to the side, causing him to almost lose the balance he had on his knees.

"I'm not a baby!" he pushed his sister so that she almost toppled over as well, followed by a counterattack, then another, until a full on brawl had broken out on the train, gaining the full attention of all of the passengers and staff, except for one.

The waiter from earlier looked for a second at the spectacle of fight everyone was watching before hurrying away unnoticed and locking himself in the train's lavatory. He then placed a finger against his ear and began speaking quietly into it "Sir; it seems that the dragon slayers are searching for an artefact that might peak your interest…"

A crackly response soon came back "Excellent work Zane. I trust you kept your vocals to a minimum?"

"Of course. I wouldn't want to spoil their surprise just yet…" Zane smiled wickedly, "Could you send me some back-up for the heavy lifting sir?"

"Someone is on their way now…" a shadowy man in a bone-like throne hung up his communicator and spoke to darkness surrounding him, "Neku; are you ready to do a little digging?"

A pair of reptilian, yellow eyes peered out through the blackness, followed by the gleam of pristine white fangs which parted in order to speak, "It would be my pleasure sir…"

Cameron: _Thanks for reading the latest chapter! Next chapter will have a look at the other adventure; babysitting back at the guild :D Don't forget to R&R! It would be much appreciated._


End file.
